Many practice devices for tennis have been proposed in the past most of which are usually of special construction to simulate the actual playing conditions provided by a tennis court. Obviously, while each device has some merit, they cannot be used to develop the high level of skill which is required under competitive playing conditions today. Furthermore, they are complicated in construction, require special setup procedures and are nothing more than a high cost assessory for which a space must be provided.
It has been proposed to provide a target which may be incorporated with a regulation tennis net installation on a playing court such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,306. However, tennis target of this patented structure is difficult to install since it is adapted to be clamped to the tennis net support posts and is of a complex construction not warranted by its intended purpose. Such previous efforts have apparently not used the net itself as a target support structure probably due to a concern for the inevitable sag such a net supported structure would produce.